Can't catch
by Simbasim
Summary: When Ron is convinced that Kim doesn't really love him, how can she convince him that she does? Especially when there's an old serial killer on the loose. Pre-Graduation. Chapter 2 is up. Should have no text line mistakes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes - I used to be a fan of the Kim possible series and write fan fiction for it, but I lost interest for what ever reason in the show sometime into the third season. But now, I have gotten my love for writing back and decided that this is where I want to start. So, thanks to Youtube, I have caught myself up on all the the current Kim Possible events. I was somewhat disappointed to hear that the show has ended(again), but I guess they got their forth season.

This story takes place shortly after -So The Drama-(one or two weeks)and pre-graduation.  
This is also my first fanfiction for a couple of years now, so...hopefully I'm not too bad.

-

The warm sun beat down on the blond boys face as he wandered down the the street filled with nice, uper-middle class houses and sighed. This was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, not counting his days in Camp, but still, one of the hardest.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but living a lie wasn't something Ron Stoppable was going to do for more then a month, especially when it effected the person who he cared most about in the world.

With a heavy heart and an upset stomach he glanced down and counted his steps. He was so nervous. Usually when he was this nervous, he had her to back him up, but not this time. This time he had to go solo. He was convinced this was the right thing to do, he had thought about every day when he saw her, every day when he was in bed, and even, some how, when he slept.

He was so happy when it happened, best night of his life, everything was perfect. But after a while, people have to come to realizations, and this one was a big one. He slowly realized it through out the month they were going out. Thinking about that night, and how if Eric would have never melted, she would have never even gave him a second thought. And how he would have never thought of her that way under any other circumstances.

It was what he needed to do, for the both of them.

He finally looked up and saw her house. He gulped. "We can do this Rufus." He got no answer from his mole rat friend, because the small rodent did not

support, on any level, what he was doing. So, as the effect, he was ignoring Ron and anything he did. "Fine, be that way, but your going to have to talk to me sometime."

He finally made it to her door. Then it hit him, all of the second thoughts, all of the doubts, all of the "Hey, ma bey do this some other time." But this is when

he was doing it. It was the perfect time. Her parents weren't home, the twins were out, and she was calm.

Slowly and nervously, he knocked on her door. He breathed heavily until the door opened.

"Hello Ron." Kim smiled cheerfully. "What brings you here, I thought you decided you didn't want to be around while I watch my shows." For some reason she had recently developed a liking for shows that were...too much for Ron to say the least. "While I guess you changed your mind."

"Um...something like that." He said.

"Well come in then, one of them is about to start." She sat him down next to her and she began to hungrily stare at the T.V screen.

"What I came her for is I wanted to talk to you about something." He began.

"No Ron, you don't have to buy my mom a birthday present."

"Not that."

Then what."

"Well, he began, remember that night at hour Jr prom?"

"How I forget." She said with a wink.

"What do you think would have happened if Eric would have never been a synthodrone, and Drakken didn't attack the city."

"Umm, she started, hard to say, but I know I would have realized how much I cared about you sooner or later."

"Kim you know that's not true."

"What? Are you turning into Bonnie all of the sudden and saying that your just a rebound and that I feel sorry for you?"

"Well...ya kind..." He started.

"Ron, you know that's not true, how could you even think that?" She said as she turned the T.V off and got serious.

"Look at it from anyone else's view K.P, what would you think?" And besides, that's not all...I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I don't know how much of what I felt was pure jealousy and how much of it was actually liking you." He gulped. That was the hardest thing he had ever said in the history of...his life. He couldn't believe he just did that.

"Ron...you can't be serious about this, I mean, think about what your doing."

"Thats the thing K.P, I have thought about it, every day. At first I thought it was just me being me, but honestly, look at it from anyone else's view."

"Ron, but we aren't anyone else, we're us, and thats all that matters." Tears started to develop in her eyes.

"I...I just think things should go back to the way things were..." He said.

She looked at him with disbelieving and sad eyes. The tears were no longer in her eyes, but they were flowing down her face.

"You'll realized what I have sooner are later K.P, I'm sorry." With that note he walked out of her house and into the bright sun once more. He still couldn't believe he did that...at least it was over.

On the other hand, Kim also couldn't believe it just happened, but instead of walking down the street with her hands on her face, he face was buried in a pillow and she was sobbing. 

She needed to talk to someone about this, but who. It couldn't be Mon. she would most likely yell at Ron. Ron was always the one who she talked about things with. He was her everything, and just when things were perfect, he had to go and ruin it? Why?

She couldn't stand this anymore...she had to sleep. She managed to pull herself up the stairs and undress her feet. She plopped down onto the bed and just closed her eyes, praying to sleep soon.

-

One week had past since the incident, and while Ron still missed their relationship, he knew he had to move on. He usually didn't let go of things this easily,but this one he had no choice.

Kim, on the other hand, was still extremely devastated by this. She didn't think Ron knew how much she cared about him, and she decided at all cost, she would make him realize. How, was the only problem.

The break up was effecting how she did in school, she seldom turned in quality home work, and she hardly came to any of the many programs she was involved in. This was suppose to be the best year yet. 

Missions had been on stand still, everything was pretty peaceful. This would have been a great time for her and Ron to bond. But thats gone now, but not forever, she wouldn't have that.

Whats worse is that Tara had just broken up with Josh, and now that Ron knew that she liked him he might try something...But no, Tara knew that Kim still cared about Ron that way and wouldn't do that. Shes just too nice.

On a good note, her and Ron were speaking to each other a bit more frequently and it looked like it was going to patch things up from the weird times of before. Part of her wanted to say forget it, but the other half just couldn't. Either way, this one was sitch that was hard to get through.

She stretched herself over the couch and turned on the T.V to Pals reruns. "There's quite the advantage to no missions." She thought. She closed her eyes and was about to sleep when her cell phone rang. Her eyes popped open. She tiredly looked at the name. "Ron." She eagerly pushed the button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey K.P it's me, I know after that...you know, we haven't been hanging out much, and I thought we could go grab some snackage. 

"Sure thing." She said. I'll go pick you up in 10."

"K K.P, bye."

This is it. This was the beginning of her chance. She put her shoes back on(they had fallen off in her sleep), and hopped in her car. She was on her way to Ron's, and on her way to her life back on track...she hopped.

-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much to put in the first chapter, but the second chapter is going to be a lot longer, and have a lot more real action. This chapter was a little...mushy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello. This chapter is going to have less romance and more action. Like I said before, this story is going to get more filler as time goes on.

The air smelled of tacos and nachos as they pulled up the the greasy fast food place. This was the place they have gone to almost everyday since its grand opening. It was in a way, Kim and Ron's official hang out place.

Although Kim enjoyed the food there, it was a well known fact that no one loved Beauno Nacho like Ron. It appeared that he ate all the food in one bite, although that wasn't possible it wasn't far from the truth.

They entered the building and ordered their food. Ron had his usual five nacos and Kim had a burrito. Her usual "nothing big".

Kim was ready and eager. There was no way that she was going to let him ruin their relationship just like that. She wasn't like that, she was too strong. She would not take no for an answer.

She waited until he had gobbled down all of his food and spoke up.

"Ron, what will it take to convince you that I really want a relationship with you?"

"Kim, don't do this. I always thought I would be the one hanging on to our relationship after you dumbed my sorry behind. Not the other way around. I seriously gave it a lot of thought, remember the talk?"

She nodded.

"Please don't ruin our relationship like this, it means too much to me, and you know that." He said.

"But Ron, your confused, why can't you realize that I feel that way about you? That is your mental block. You seem to think when ever something good happens to you theres a catch." She explained.

"Why do you always have to explain things to me? I'm not a total idiot. I had other opinions about this you know!" He exclaimed.

"Can you not see how upset I am about this Ron? If I didn't really care, why would I be this head strong about it?"

"I told you, your trying to protect me. You don't want me to get hurt, but I'm over it K.P. I know you wont really ever feel that way about me, even if you think you do now, your just clinging onto me from Eric."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A MORON SOMETIMES!" She yelled before she walked out on him.

"Hes such an idiot!" She thought. "Can't he see how I feel anymore?!..."

She jumped into her care and drove off leaving him there. In her head it seemed like a good idea, but it probably wasn't smart to make Ron walk home.

She finally parked home and decided to do some homework. Anything to get her mind off this.

But unfortunately, the last thing she wanted happened. She heard that familiar tone.

"Great, there goes the no mission streak."

"Hey Kim, Wade said, long time no see!"

"Ya, so whats the sitch."

"Nothing big in my opinion. He said. Just a small break in at a jail, you'll probably just have to round them all up. I'll send a ride for you."

"Thanks Wade." She managed to say before the devise shut off.

"Lets hope that Ron will go with you on this, I haven't done a mission alone in forever." She thought to herself.

She called his cellphone, but no one answered. Couldn't blame him. She would be mad at herself too. It probably wasn't a good idea to try and get someone that you loved to love you back by calling them a moron.

She moaned. This wasn't going to be fun.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes waiting for her ride.

-

Her eyes burst open when she heard the jet land in the street.

"Lets go Miss Possible!" The pilot yelled.

That was a little rude...She thought her rides were suppose to be grateful. Oh well.

She comfortably sat down in the plane.

"Hey wheres that one boy of yours." She heard from the front seat.

"He couldn't make it." She said coldly.

"Well ok, then I guess we can set off eh?" The pilot said.

She nodded sadly.

The plane took off with extreme acceleration and knocked her back in her seat. Before she knew it they were in the air flying high past the clouds and the birds. She peered down at the land under them. It appeared as tiny squares of different colors and textures. She yawned and sat back. She had been extremely tired lately.

She was going to close her eyes for a quick cat nap, but to her surprise, they were already there. The plane landed on an air strip near the prison and they walked over to the building. She was guided in by two guards straight to the wardens office.

"So whats going on." She said getting into serious mode.

"There has been a break out and we think it's someone you might know." The warden said in a firm tone.

"Wade didn't mention it was a goon I knew"...She thought. "Who?" She asked.

"Ever heard of James Heartmen?"

"No..."

"Oh well, he was probably before your time. You see, many years ago he was just like many of the people you fight now, but worse. He was known for beating his victims to death in front of each other. Not only that, he was very resourceful. He had many different people at his side. So it was not uncommon we would arrest someone that was with him, but never got him. Until one day we finally found him in a bar somewhere in Ireland. He thought he had gotten away, but we finally tracked him down through one of his old partners. The partner is somewhere on witness protection, I don't know where he is, and I doubt they're going to tell you, but we assume that's who he's going after first. So we, we being everyone, want you to track him down so he can be put back in this hell hole where he belongs. Do you think you can do that Miss Possible?"

"I can try." She admitted. "But I have no idea where to even start."

"We can help you there." An odd voice said.

It was a strange man dressed in a global justice uniform. He entered the room very quietly, no one even noticed him until now.

"We are also on the job." He said. "And we want everyone on it to be prepared." He laid out many strange plans and items in front of Kim on a near by table. "The only lead we have right now is that he is a known drunk, and likes to spend his time in bars. For some reason he hates to drink alone. Heres his picture."

He laid a picture of a man with long black hair, no beard, pale skin, and brown eyes. His eyes looked similar to Ron's except they had an emptiness to them. He looked rather repulsive.

"Theres his picture after he was in prison." The man chipped in. "Heres one before we captured him."

The mans hair was cleaned and short. He had a deep dart tan and his brown eyes glistened. He was a strangely handsome man compared to the first picture she say before.

"We assume he looks like the second one by now, he's not a man that likes looking like trash."

"No offense." Kim started. "But is this all I have to go off of?"

"Well no." The warden finally spoke up. "We have one of his old buddies in a cell down in maximum security, you can try to talk to him."

This news wasn't only new to Kim, but Global Justice was also oblivious to this until now.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" The agent said. "We were down here searching for a needle in a hay stack! Let me speak to him at once."

"Ok." But it may not be a good idea for this young lady to go down there. The warden spoke. "They've been down there for a while, and the people start to get a little...perverted."

"So not the drama." She remarked. "I'm a big girl, I think I can handle some old perv."

"Well ok, if you think so." He said with an unsure voice. "This guard here will lead you down. He hasn't been questioned yet, so we don't know how cooperative he will be. If he says anything...just tell him he gets the bad meal for a month."

Kim nodded as she and the agent followed the guard through a long hall way. The guard unlocked a large metal door and they followed him through a long hallway of stairs down to the basement of the prison. There were cells lined up in many different places. This appeared to be maximum security. The cells were tightly cramped and the prisoners were locked in with no way to escape, which lead Kim to ask.

"How did this freak even escape?"

The guard looked back at her and said. "We don't know."

They finally made it past all of the other cells and arrived at the one they wanted.

"Hey!" The guard yelled to make him wake up.

The man woke up and his eyes right away darted to Kim. Just about as Kim was going to speak up the guard did.

"Watch It freak, or your life will be a whole lot more miserable."

The man quickly turned his head to the other two.

"What do you want?" He hissed. "I heard James escaped by the way." A smile appeared on his face. "Guess the party starts again."

"We are tracking him down as we speak." The agent said firmly.

"Guess you want my help huh? Hahaha. No way in hell I am going rat out James. I know better."

"You may not have a choice with what we can do." The guard smiled.

"What you'll do, and what Jame's will do are two very different things. You know that." He smiled.

"Lets go." The guard said. "I knew this would be a waste of time."

As they left the man smirked at them, which gave Kim chills up her back.

-

What was she going to do about this Ron problem? It seemed like nothing was working.

It had been nearly a week since the visit to the prison and still no leads on James and no progress with Ron. It had apparent that they broke up to the people at school and many people were surprised. To them, they were going to be the last people to break up.

Lucky for her thought, she wasn't a stupid one. She had to show her devotion for him. But how? Ron wasn't an ordinary person.

Regardless, the first step was to get their friendship back to normal. Which, for the most part, was already happening. They were already talking as often as they used to, and hanging out like they used to. However, there was still a hanging awkwardness for her. She still had those feelings for him, and he appeared to have completely forgotten them.

Thankfully, she made it clear to Tara through looks and small talk that she did not want anyone close to Ron. So Tara, being the shy passive person that she is, stayed away.

As a result, in her opinion, she had an open field to play to get Ron back over to "that side". She just needed the right plan.

-

"K.P...Why are we going to every bar in a 50 mile radius?" Ron whined.

"I told you." She hissed. "We need to look for this very dangerous man, he loves to drink in bars, so this is where we are going to look."

"Sorry Kimbo, chillax." Ron frowned.

"Sorry Ron, but this guy is really getting on my nerves. We have been looking for him for weeks now, and we have no idea where he is. G.J predicts hes going to find the man that rat him out pretty soon and we can't have that happen."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he'll do bad stuff to him Ron, so shush, lets check this one."

They pulled into the parking lot of a small bar called The Scottish Boot. They hopped out of the car and ventured in.

"Kim I feel strange going into bars when we're under aged." Ron suggested.

"Well, we aren't here to drink, so theres nothing to worry about." She said.

"Well Rufus is." He said.

"How so..."

"Well in naked mole rat years anyway." He said.

They waked up to the bartender and Kim showed him the photo of James.

"Have you seen this man?"

The bartender shook his head. "Nope. And I'd remember someone like that."

"Ok thanks." Kim said.

As they were walking out Ron decided to ask.

"Whats with the name?" Which earned a look from Kim.

The bartender smiled and pointed above his head. A large boot hung above the bar. "The last boot I ever wore before the accident."

"The acc..." Ron was cut off by Kim as she led him out.

"Come on Ron." She laughed. "I think we're done for the night." With that note she led him back into the gray night.

They got in the car and headed back to Middleton.

-

AN: There it is, chapter 2.

Tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
